That Feeling
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: America thinks that, because of him, Germany's have an affair on Italy. But, looks can be decieving... skirts around sex (hence M), kind of fluff? Germica, past GerIta


I tried to tell myself that I didn't like the way Ludwig's lips crashed against mine. That it didn't do anything other than add to my lust. When, in reality, I was melting on the inside because each time he touched me it felt like I had flames in my stomach.

My fingers threaded through his hair, pulling him down just a little bit further so I could kiss him back with just as much passion. His hands slid down, grabbing my hips. I ground against him before pulling away to catch my breath.

* * *

Let me back up a bit.

After the meeting last week, a lot of us had gone to get drinks. France had pushed me on top of Germany-I think he'd meant it completely as an accident, but it had ended up with us having impromptu sex in the bathroom. I had found out later that he and Italy were having relationship issues, and I had felt really guilty, so I thought I could just ignore Germany and act like nothing had happened.

Then, a week later, he'd called me and asked if I wanted to go to for drinks with Prussia, Switzerland, and himself. I thought I could just talk to Switzerland, but when he and Prussia disappeared and left the two of us alone, I found myself in a hotel room. Fucking with Germany again, of course.

And so the pattern repeated itself. I could ignore, but when he called, I was like putty. At least I'd started calling him, too.

But he was still with Italy and I still felt like a whore. Ludwig made me feel good though; he unlocked this one feeling nobody else could. He never objected, either, which made me wonder if I was the only other guy he saw besides Italy.

* * *

Now, here we were, six months into our 'affair', on a beautiful October afternoon, rutting against each other.

He picked me up before taking me to my bedroom. The flannel sheets were rumbled, but neither of us cared. We yanked at each other's clothes until we were both naked, and then he grabbed the lube off of my nightstand.

I whimpered as he slid two lube coated fingers into me. I took a deep breath and relaxed, looking up at the ceiling. I just wanted this to be over with, though at the same time I wanted nothing more than to be able to call him mine.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Germany eased into me, brushing up against my sweet spot. I let out a moan before adjusting my position so that I was holding onto him, almost like a koala bear.

I buried my face into his neck, taking in deep breaths of his classic spicy aroma. I felt a twinge of sadness that this was the smell that Italy probably went to sleep with. I shut my eyes as he rocked into me; it just felt so good, and I was almost certain that no one else would ever make me feel like this.

* * *

I think the after sex lingering made it worse. As we laid on the bed, Ludwig made sure to bring a blanket up around us. I wished that he could stay here with me, but I knew that if he didn't show up by tomorrow morning, Prussia would have everybody looking for him, and I don't think I could face Italy if he found out the truth.

"We can't do this anymore," I told Ludwig softly.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Alfred, did I do something?" It killed me that he sounded kind of... distraught. "I haven't hurt you, have I?"

I rolled onto my back and ran a hand through my hair. For a second I thought I was about to cry, and how unheroic would _that_ be? "_This_ is wrong. Have you even thought about Italy? This isn't fair to him. I-"

"Italy? Why are you bringing him up? Feliciano and I-"

"Yes, you are!"

"Alfred," he placed a hand on my farther hip, pulling me closer. "I broke up with him. Months ago. I thought you knew."

"But… at the meetings, he still…" I frowned. I _really_ wanted to believe Ludwig…

"He's sleeping with Romano. He just didn't want people to think that he was a creep."

"Oh. So… can we like make this-us-official? Like, so everybody knows?" I was afraid he'd say no. He just smiled though, that gorgeous smiles that brightens up my day.

He leaned in and kissed me. When he pulled away, I got my answer. "Of course Alfred, I'd like nothing more. Ich liebe dich."

I blushed before I pulled him to me again. "I love you too, Ludwig."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_ **: **Kind of made this because I was bored, kind of made this cuz I'm in a Germerica mood ;)

Please review/favorite if you enjoyed it (though feel free to review if you didn't!)

Have a great day everyone!

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
